


A cupcake a day means I love you

by Secretsofdreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsofdreams/pseuds/Secretsofdreams
Summary: Pure Irondad and spiderson fluff





	A cupcake a day means I love you

It started with the cupcakes, one left on his desk every day for a week and all various colours. On the day he’d had a particular crappy meeting with Ross he’d found a red and gold one with “World’s Greatest Hero” etched in icing. 

 

He asked Friday to play the security footage to find out who was leaving these treats, but she refused on the basis she’d been told not to spoil the secret. After that he pinned down both Rhodey and Pepper, even Happy when he realised they weren’t responsible, but all denied that they’d been his gift givers. 

 

Tony was stumped.

 

The one person it  _ should _ be was at a science camp that he’d paid for, which was hours away by jet. No way could Peter get here daily, just to leave him cake, and get back to camp again. But this had Peter Parker written all over it. 

 

The next week it was notes propped against his computer every morning. Words of encouragement and positive quotes filled yellow, pink and blue squares and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t keep them all, but again he was too perplexed to enjoy this. On the Friday of the second week of gifts, when the note had come attached to flowers ( _ flowers for god sake!)  _ Tony called Peter’s mobile immediately.

 

“Pete, for the love of my sanity, please tell me what the heck is going on?!” 

 

There was a pause and then, “I thought I’d convinced Friday not to tell.”

 

Tony snorted, “she didn’t dumbass, you just admitted it.” 

 

“Oh flippity fudge buckets!” 

 

Tony blinked and then started laughing, almost cackling because this kid was just too goddamn  _ cute.  _

 

“Alright kiddie enough with the PG curse words, wanna tell me why my lab has been overrun with sweets and floral decorations? And also how the heck are they getting here?” 

 

“Well, the thing is Mr Stark,” Peter stuttered a bit as if he was trying to work it out himself, “you know before I left you had that bad meeting with Secretary Ross, and you had to go to bed with a migraine?” 

 

“You mean when you and Pepper bullied me into bed? Yes I remember.”

 

“Well, Pepper told me it had been this bad for you all week and, well, I felt really bad about having to leave...so…”

 

“Pete?” Tony frowned at the silence, “come on buddy spill the tea here.”

 

An incredulous sound made him grin, “oh my GOD Mr Stark do not ever say that again! It’s not even in the right context!”

 

“And now you’re off track.”

 

“And whose fault is that?! Anyway, um, so before I left I thought I’d make your next couple of weeks special and…” again there was a nervous silence.

 

“Pete. For the love of god tell me or I’ll tell Aunt May about the time you got shot-“

 

“Iordedcakesandflowersandaskeddum-etoputthemoutforyoueachmorningand-“

 

“Okay, okay BREATHE. Now tell me again slowly, and in English.”

 

Peter sighed, “I ordered cakes and flowers for you and asked Dum-E to put them out for you every morning I wasn’t here.” 

 

Tony’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes started to water, “kid...kiddie. Nope this isn’t gonna cut it over the phone, be by your window in a couple of hours.” 

 

With that he ended the call and activated his suit.

 

—————————————————————-

 

Peter was sprawled across the hotel bed, trying to read through magazines but kept glancing back at his phone. In all honestly Mr Stark’s reaction had surprised him, he’d expected banter or to pass the treats off as silly. Mr Stark was a billionaire who had literally everything, surely a small cake wasn’t that important to him? 

 

A tap at the window had him falling off the bed.

 

“Mr Stark?!” He shook his head and ran to the window, opening it to let the iron man suit through. As the suit landed it opened to reveal one very tired looking, but smiley, Tony Stark.

 

“Mr Stark? Why’ve you traveled all this way it must have taken you hours and, ooff!” Peter’s panicked rant was muffled as Tony pulled him against his chest, wrapping his arms around the boy’s small frame so that he could hold him tight.

 

“You sent me cake every day.” Tony’s voice was softer than it had ever been. 

 

“Well technically Dum-E was under orders to do that.”

 

“And the flowers?”

 

“Pepper helped with those, I texted her and asked her to get your favourites.”

 

“Pepper knew? But she-“

 

“Has a really good poker face, Mr Stark.” Peter finished and grinned up at him.

 

Tony looked down at this kid, this weird and wonderful kid, and smiled back. “You did all that for me?” 

 

Peter’s eyes softened, “I didn’t want you to be sad whilst I was gone.” 

 

Tony held the kid, his kid, tighter and kissed his forehead. “I’m never sad whilst I have you Petey, I love you son.” 

 

Small arms hugged back, “I love you too dad.” 

 


End file.
